1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a mechanism to wake a sleeping thread based on an asynchronous event.
2. Description of Related Art
Multithreading is multitasking within a single program. Multithreading allows multiple streams of execution to take place concurrently within the same program, each stream processing a different transaction or message. In order for a multithreaded program to achieve true performance gains, it must be run in a multitasking or multiprocessing environment, which allows multiple operations to take place.
Certain types of applications lend themselves to multithreading. For example, in an order processing system, each order can be entered independently of the other orders. In an image editing program, a calculation-intensive filter can be performed on one image, while the user works on another. Multithreading is also used to create synchronized audio and video applications.
In addition, a symmetric multiprocessing (SMP) operating system uses multithreading to allow multiple CPUs to be controlled at the same time. An SMP computing system is a multiprocessing architecture in which multiple central processing units (CPUs) share the same memory. SMP speeds up whatever processes can be overlapped. For example, in a desktop computer, SMP may speed up the running of multiple applications simultaneously. If an application is multithreaded, which allows for concurrent operations within the application itself, then SMP may improve the performance of that single application.
If a process, or thread, is waiting for an event, then the process goes to sleep. A process is said to be “sleeping,” if the process is in an inactive state. The thread remains in memory, but is not queued for processing until an event occurs. Typically, this event is detected when there is a change to a value at a particular address or when there is an interrupt.
As an example of the latter, a processor may be executing a first thread, which goes to sleep. The processor may then begin executing a second thread. When an interrupt occurs, indicating that an event for which the first thread was waiting, the processor may then stop running the second thread and “wake” the first thread. However, in order to receive the interrupt, the processor must perform interrupt event handling, which is highly software intensive. An interrupt handler has multiple levels, typically including a first level interrupt handler (FLIH) and a second level interrupt handler (SLIH); therefore, interrupt handling may be time-consuming.
In the former case, the processor may simply allow the first thread to periodically poll a memory location to determine whether a particular event occurs. The first thread performs a get instruction and a compare instruction (GET&CMP) to determine whether a value at a given address is changed to an expected value. When one considers that a computing system may be running thousands of threads, many of which are waiting for an event at any given time, there are many wasted processor cycles spent polling memory locations when an expected event has not occurred.